


It's Not Unusual

by courtney_beth



Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtney_beth/pseuds/courtney_beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlton remembers the first time he hears Tom Jones' music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Unusual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scaramouche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/gifts).



> I loved your Yuletide prompt and wanted to write it for you as a treat. Enjoy!

As Carlton Banks grows older, there are certain memories from his childhood that remain treasured and unforgotten.  

He smiles fondly when he remembers his first kiss from Madison Keller in fifth grade - when she dropped her pencil under his desk and he politely bent down to pick it up.   She joins him under the desk and places a peck on his mouth, catching him by surprise. 

And there are other memories that pull at his emotions from childhood - but nothing can replace or replicate that feeling when Carlton first hears that  voice on the radio.

His idol.

Tom Jones.

He remembers every moment and detail to that day because he’s written about it in his diary. Carlton is just ten years old when he hears Tom’s voice on the radio for the first time. He begrudgingly joins his mother for an afternoon of shopping with his sisters and mopes in the backseat of the car as they head to their next destination. The radio is softly playing as background noise and he does his best to focus on the music instead of Hilary’s complaints or Ashley’s whining.

Then he hears  the  voice. 

It’s like an angel speaking to him, comforting his woes until he can break free from his familial obligation.The musical beat is catchy, a juxtaposition from the current atmosphere in the car. And before he knows it, he’s snapping his fingers and dancing in his seat. 

This is the first time he has felt happy all day.

When the song is over, Carlton listens as the DJ names the artist last played. And he repeats Tom Jones’ name in his mind at least a dozen times to not forget it. 

And when they arrive at the mall, Carlton drags his mother to the music store and begs her to buy him a copy of Tom Jones’ cassette tape. He’s too young to recognize the confusion in his mother’s face, but she obliges because she loves her son - no matter how odd she may find his musical tastes  to be.


End file.
